1997 And Still Going Strong
Tape ; Name *1997 And Still Going Strong ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-18 and 1997-01-11 *Another in the continuing series of Peel compilations from Mark. *He comments: "Tape dated 11 Jan 1997. This seems to be almost a continuous recording of (a) Saturday show. I first listened to Peel in 1977 – I can remember the intrusion of punk and how music was never the same again - hence the title. I haven’t listened to Genesis or Jethro Tull since. I only taped Peel occasionally after 1981. Still listened to him and he continued to introduce me to new music – Mogwai and Gene here and some bands I never heard again anywhere else but would have loved to – Peptone . There is a brilliant moment of wrong speed fiasco – also interesting reference to faxes – John never grappled well with new communication technology. Machines defeat him! Here it is the fax – later it would be email, webcams etc. The quality of the show is amazing – and shows the range – from classic blues through to Melt Banana via Elvis, The Mighty Fall, the Mad Professor. Great link about cavalry twill trousers and Chester! What’s not to like. Apologies as beginning of side A seems to have looped round from the end of Side B and the great Eilert Pilarm is only partially recorded for posterity but we do have a “great Radio 1 Triple Spin!” *He adds: "Maybe side a was recorded in 96 - I then found the tape early in 97 and recorded again - hence the wrapround from side B? I moved house at end in 96 so maybe misplaced tape for a while." *Sessions featured on this recording: :Jubilee Allstars, one and only session. Recorded 1996-12-15, first broadcast 11 January 1997. No known commercial release. :Gene, #1. Recorded 1995-12-14, first broadcast 06 January 1996, this repeat 18 May 1996. Available on John Peel Sessions 95-99 (Commercial Marketing). :Mogwai, #1. Recorded 1996-12-22, first broadcast 11 January 1997. Available on Government Commissions: BBC Sessions 1996-2003 (Play It Again Sam). Tracklisting *The first three tracks are from 11 January 1997 recorded as a wraparound from the second side of the tape. *Jubilee Allstars: 'Keep On Chewing' (Peel Session) (ending) *Jazz Architects: 'Tertius (Compilation LP-Trunk Presents The Super Sounds Of Bosworth)' (Trunk) *Apples in Stereo: 'Touch The Water (LP-Science Faire)' (Elephant Six) *''(JP: 'A Radio 1 triple spin!')'' *4:30 A clear edit at this point, the next batch of tracks are from 18 May 1996. *Eilert Pilarm: 'One Night (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Productions) *Ghosts: 'Ghosts (CD-Ful Frontal Dublotomy)' (Zander Music) *''(JP: 'By a curious coincidence, we've got some Swedish persons in the studio with us, and I was very tempted to ask them whether Eilert is actually, kind of, that's what he does because he thinks that it's great, or whether it's something terribly artful and clever and he's a sociology lecturer who does it in his spare time, but I think by and large I prefer not to know.')'' *Gene: 'Drawn To The Deep End' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'A tune now from Peptone from Glasgow. It's called 'Amazing Grace'. Now, under normal circumstances, if somebody starts performing 'Amazing Grace' under any circumstances, I make my excuses and leave, because quite clearly, it is one of the most irritating songs of all time, but this is a different 'Amazing Grace', thank goodness.')'' *Peptone: 'Amazing Grace' *''(JP: 'You know, I could have sworn they went 'bang' at the end of that. I played it this morning and they did!')'' *Another edit here *15:02 *Menace & USD: Beast (12" - The Sirius B EP) Area 51 Recordings ) (incorrect speed version only) Wrong speed moment: John is checking for non-existent fax messages and doesn't notice for a minute or so. *another edit after JP announcing his mistake here *16:55 *Fall: 'Oxymoron (CD-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *''Link makes clear this is an afternoon Saturday show '' *Le Mans: 'Dry Martini (7 inch)' (Elefant) *''(JP: 'In case you're getting all sentimental and staring deeply into one another's eyes and doing that sort of filthy thing, time for something that will spoil the mood completely.')'' *Melt Banana: 'A Finger To Hackle (LP-Scratch Or Stitch)' (Skin Graft) *audible edit 24:58 *Bo Diddley: 'Say Man (CD-The Ultimate Collection)' (Universal) *Rachid Taha: 'Kelma (CD-Olé, Olé)' (Barclay) *JP mentions that fax is now pouring out faxes, then a clear edit.... *33:59 *''(JP: 'The last time I was in Chester was when my mother told me to buy some cavalry twill trousers. Obviously things have changed a bit since then.')'' *Emperor Julian: Comedy Popstar (7" EP - Ghosts Of Icons) Piaow *36:19 another edit and we are defo back at 11 January 1997. *Jubilee Allstars: 'They’re Not Coming Anymore' (Peel Session) *(trailer for NME concerts) *Juks Dread & Big Youth: '23rd Psalm (Compilation LP-The Black Ark Presents Rastafari Liveth Itinually)' (Justice League) *Further: 'The Fakers And The Takers (7 inch)' (Fierce Panda) (cuts out in the middle) *Chewy: 'Prime Time (7 inch)' (Fierce Panda) *Natacha Atlas: 'Marifnaash (CD-Halim)' (Nation) *Mogwai: 'Superheroes Of BMX' (Peel Session) (JP: 'or Dominic if you'd rather') *Baby Boy Warren & Sonny Boy Williamson: 'Chicken (a.k.a. Chuck A Luck) (Compilation LP-Deep Harmonica Blues)' (Ace) (segued into Tim Westwood trailer) *Golly Pops: 'Creature Feature (EP-7 inch)' (Teenbeat) *Jubilee Allstars: 'Foolish Guy' (Peel Session) *''edit'' *Experimental Pop Band: 'Boutique In My Backyard (12 inch)' (Swarffinger) *Fall: 'Kicker Conspiracy (2x7 inch)' (Rough Trade) (rudely interrupted by The Levellers for some reason! 1:17:49-1:18:11) *''(JP: 'Nice to hear that again, even if my clever segue does lie in ashes at my feet.')' *Mad Professor: 'African Hebrew Chant (CD-The Lost Scrolls Of Moses)' (Ariwa) *Don’t: 'It's Not So Bad' *Elvis Presley: 'Don’t (7 inch)' (RCA) *(JP: 'Very possibly the only record in the programme I can sing all the way through, in a loud and tuneless voice.')'' *Jubilee All Stars: 'Keep On Chewing' (Peel Session) (beginning) File ;Name *1997 And Still Going Strong ;Length *01:33:54 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?qndmnamnxgj ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:1996